Inuyasha's Holiday
by Mechanical Pencil 0.5
Summary: Kagome goes back to her own time after having a fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha follows and Kagome wants to have Halloween with him. Problem is, Inuyasha doesn't know a thing about Halloween from carving pumpkins to knowing what candy is!
1. No Sleep

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic so far. Sorry, this is my first one so ... yea. LOL, Please review... I need to know if I'm doing good or not. :D Thanks again!

* * *

She looked at him and tried to figure out the perfect costume. Maybe a puppy for his ears was so doglike. She then thought about what she could be, 'Oh well, we can decide what he can be later.' All she had to do now was to convince him to come back with her.

* * *

"What the hell are you staring at Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha when he caught his fellow companion looking at him.

"Oh nothing! Sorry!" blushed Kagome realising what she had been doing. She was so caught up in planning for the day after tomorrow; she hadn't noticed she had been staring at her dog-eared friend for the past 10 minutes.

"Well I guess we better find a village to rest in," suggested Miroku, another one of their companions.

"Why?" inquired Inuyasha, sticking his nose in the air, "I smell no demons nearby, so it would be safe to camp outside."

"Yes well, we should be … in … uh, well, more civilised areas," stammered Miroku obviously not noticing his demon slayer friend frown behind him.

"I take it, Miroku is missing some female … ahem," scoffed Sango.

"Yea, and the fact that the village nearby is the village that you little friend was in?" sniggered Kagome. It was made know that Miroku and the village chief's daughter had taken a liking to each other the last time they had visited.

"Oh come on!" laughed a nervous Miroku blushing like heck, "It is nothing like that!"

"Well I guess we could stop by and stay, I wouldn't mind sleeping in a house for once! It's been a long time since I've had a decent bed to sleep in," said Kagome, then pausing she looked over at Inuyasha behind her with a scowl on his face, "What do you say?" she asked him.

"I say Hell no!" objected Inuyasha. "Getting to the village would be going in the _opposite_ direction of where we are going right now and we can't afford to lose any time with sleeping, we have to catch Naraku!"

"What the hell is your problem Inuyasha?!" cried Kagome suddenly angry stomping her foot.

"What did I do?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"You always have to disagree! Every time the group decides to do something, you have to take your big mouth and object to everything!"

"Oh really? Like I'm the one that always interferes! 'Oh help! I can't walk anymore' 'Stop let's rest!' ''Inuyasha I don't want to go!'" argued Inuyasha doing a horrible imitation of Kagome.

"I'm not the one that goes everywhere blindly then comes back asking where he is going!" screamed Kagome furious. "You're the one who need me! 'Where's the jewel shard Kagome?' 'Have you seen my sword?' 'Let's go Kagome, we need to find the sacred jewel shards' You selfish jerk!!!"

"_I'm_ the selfish jerk?!" roared Inuyasha equally as furious, "I'm so selfish that I am supposed to carry your damn body everywhere! I'm the one who has to listen to your stupid complaints all the time about being tired!"

"Well of I got some decent amount of sleep I wouldn't be so tired for the next day and actually have some energy!" Kagome whirled around, grabbed her back pack and faced the fuming half demon once again, "You know that just 'cuz you're part demon, you don't need sleep. But the rest of us do!!" Saying this, she turned on her hell and left.

"Come back here!!" yelled Inuyasha at the retreating figure, "Where the hell do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you yet!!"

"Well I'm done with you! I'm going home for some sleep!" shouted Kagome over her shoulder.

The rest of the gang were watching this argument in silence. After Kagome had fully left they turned and started towards the sunset.

"Where are you going?" shouted Inuyasha to his companions who were walking in the opposite direction.

"Kagome was right about one thing," said Miroku turning around, "Us humans need sleep, and don't take this the wrong way but sleeping outside for more than two weeks is not exactly comfortable," Miroku resumed walking with his other friends.

"Ya! You go get Kagome and we'll be waiting for you guys in the village that's closest to here," said Shippo bouncing up and down.

"Grr," muttered Inuyasha as he set off towards a totally different area.

* * *

'Stupid, Stupid Inuyasha!' thought Kagome angrily. He always had to ruin everything. As she neared the bone eaters well, her angered vanished to be replaced with sadness. 'And I was so looking forward to spending my Halloween with Inuyasha'. Sighing she jumped down well back to her own time.

* * *

'Stupid, Stupid Kagome!' thought Inuyasha running through a forest. How the hell was it his fault that she and the others didn't sleeping outside? They never told him.

Flashback

"Inuyasha! This ground is too hard! I can't get any sleep!"

"Ugh! I can't take sleeping in sleeping bags any more! I never get any shut-eye!"

…and it continued…

End Flashback

'Oh,' Inuyasha suddenly realised that the group _had _been giving him hints about not liking the outdoors at night. Figuring out that it might have been _sort of_ his fault for being so obsessed with catching Naraku he had paid no attention to what his collegues were saying. Grumbling, the apologetic hybrid turned towards the ancient well in which Kagome had gone through.

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Inuyasha alone like that?" asked Sango walking alongside Miroku.

"I wouldn't say it was _good_ idea because I have to admit, Kagome was a bit cranky at that time, said Miroku, "But then again, who would want to stay with an angry Inuyasha?"

"Not me for sure!" squeaked Shippo from Miroku's shoulder.

"Well you've got a point there, but do you honestly think that Inuyasha is going to willingly go by himself to get Kagome?" pondered Sango.

"Well whatever the case is, we should enjoy what few days of freedom have been given to us," concluded Miroku. The group walked on far a little longer when they came across a tiny river. "Say Sango?" asked Miroku turning to Sango with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" she replied.

"Don't you want to take a bath?" he asked her raising his eyebrows a little.

A loud 'SLAP' could be hear across the valley. A disgusted Sango walked away with Shippo on _her_ shoulder, leaving a baffled Miroku with a perverted grin on his face.

"I would feel safer taking a bath in the village." Sango sniffed after Miroku had caught up to them with a red handprint on his cheek.

* * *

It was nearly dawn by the time Inuyasha reached the well, he had run very far away when he had been angered by Kagome. Also, a couple of demons had decided on having Inuyasha as their dinner and it had taken him almost 2 hours to dispose of them.

Exhausted, he chose to get Kagome in the morning. After all, she would be sleeping by now. So he sat down leaning on the well and dozed off in a sort of half sleep/half alert mode.


	2. Kagome's House

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It encouraged me! LOL, so here is the next chapter. I'll try to get more done but I have too much homework! Please Review some more!

* * *

When morning came, Kagome's alarm clock went 'Bleep' 'Bleeeep' 'Bleeeeep' and continued in this pattern.

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Kagome turning over and the clock magically stopped 'Bleeping'. After a few minutes, Kagome realised that her clock had somehow turned off. How? She didn't have any magical powers. Panic-stricken she sat up on her bed and quickly scanned the room.

Her dark brown eyes met with golden ones. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you. Now let's go," said Inuyasha looking away.

"I can't" stated Kagome flatly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well you see – tomorrow is Halloween and I promised Sota, I'd take him and his friends," Kagome looked down playing with her fingers. A sudden plan came to her head to get Inuyasha to stay with her and go celebrate Halloween.

"Well we can't stay because we have to go! And I got a lead on Naraku and ---"

"Inuyasha I'm sorry."

"Wha-?" Inuyasha blinked twice and scratched his head, "What'd you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry." Said Kagome once again getting out of bed and walking over to Inuyasha. "I get really cranky when I don't get enough sleep and I'm apologizing for everything offensive I said to you."

Inuyasha was really surprised when Kagome wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha blushed so hard that his face matched his clothes. "Um… K-Kagome?" he stuttered embarrassed, "I'm sorry too, maybe I can um… try not to be such a selfish jerk?"

Kagome laughed against him. "Sure Inuyasha," she said pulling away, "And you can start by coming trick-or-treating with me."

"Whazzat?" asked a confused Inuyasha.

"Well, trick or treating would be something that people do at Halloween."

"And what is this 'Hello ween?'"

"It's when all the ghosts and witches come out and haunt!"

"Then I'll blast them all with my Tetsusaiga!" growled Inuyasha putting a hand over his sword.

"No! No!" cried Kagome taking his hand off, "They are fake!"

"Why the hell would you want fake demons and witches?"

"It's tradition!" laughed Kagome at how much Inuyasha didn't know. "People dress up as whatever they want to be for one night and go trick or treating."

"Why would people want to dress up as demons… if they want to become demons, they should look for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha was getting more and more confused by the second.

Kagome sighed, 'This was going to be harder than I thought' "Ok Inuyasha, sit down. This will take longer than I predicted."

Inuyasha reluctantly sat down on Kagome's bed as she made herself comfortable on her desk chair. After this, Kagome started the story that she herself had heard as a kid about the witching hour and how in the past times, people believed that witches and ghosts came out on All Hollow's Eve to scare people. And now-a-days people just dressed up for fun to go trick or treating.

When she had finished, Inuyasha was looking a little less confused but still had a baffled look on his face.

"What the hell is trick or treating?" he asked.

"It's when you go to people's houses, and if your costume is really good, you get candy," replied Kagome.

"Candy…?" muttered Inuyasha.

"Please tell me you know what Candy is!" pleaded Kagome, her voice sore from all the talking. "It's the thing that Shippo always licks when I come back."

"That round thing?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Yes!!! That's a lollipop, there are other kinds of candies too!"

"So you get the candy, that's it?"

"You don't have to get just one candy, you can get as many as you want! All you got to do, is go to more houses," explained Kagome.

"Waah?! But how are you supposed to carry all that?!" Inuyasha was getting excited.

"You have to get a bag," replied Kagome holding up a couple of bags with pumpkins decorated on them.

"So we have to wear disguises to get Candy?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep! And I'll take you shopping later today," Kagome clapped her hands together, "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

"Lady Sango, Master Miroku and Master Sippo, would you like anything else?" asked Chiharu, the village chief's daughter.

As soon as Sango, Miroku and Shippo had arrived at the village, they had been faced with a turtle demon who had taken refuge in the village and was ordering the inhabitants around.

Sango took care of the demon with Kirara and her Hiraikotsu, her giant boomerang. The demon died pretty easily and Miroku quickly sucked up the remains inside his wind tunnel before it could poison anybody. Shippo had cowered behind a tree.

Now the village was rid of the demon and everybody was being especially nice to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"No thank you, why don't you join us for luch Chiharu?" suggested Miroku patting the empty spot next to him.

The girl turned red and shook her head, "My father doesn't approve of eating with the guests." She went towards the exit.

"Why? Does he think I'll try something?" asked Miroku bluntly.

Chiharu giggled and ran out.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome both went downstairs after planning what they were going to do. They found Sota already in the kitchen, playing with a game-boy he had just gotten.

"Hey Inuyasha," he said without looking at him, and playing his game.

Kagome walked over to her mother who was washing dishes while Inuyasha, who was amazed by this little box that could make sounds, stood behind Sota watching him play.

"Mom, Inuyasha and I are going to the store for the Halloween costumes ok?" Kagome said putting her hands on her mom's shoulders.

"Sure sweetie, but have something to eat first," her mother added.

"I'll make some sandwiches," as Kagome started to make the snack, Inuyasha moved closer to Sota, and asked.

"What is that?"

"Oh this?" Sota showed Inuyasha his game-boy, "I got this for my Birthday. You wanna play?"

"Play?" Inuyasha looked confused again, "How do you play with this thing? You can't hit it or bounce it!"

"Here I'll show you!" laughed Sota proud that he knew something Inuyasha didn't. He put the game on the table and Inuyasha sat down on the chair next to Sota. "See you put the game in the slot over here," Sota showed this to Inuyasha, "I already have a game in there, it's called 'Mario Party 3.'"

"Who?"

"Never mind, see the guy in screen there, in the red?"

"Yea! How'd he get in there!?" Inuyasha grabbed the game and stuck it to his face and yelled, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL GET YOU OUTTA THERE!!!" he grabbed the salt shaker and was just about to smash the screen when Sota grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't kill my game!"

"Can't you see that guy? He can't breathe in there!"

"NO! He is not real!! He is part of the game!" Sota frantically tried to get the game back from the shocked Inuyasha. "Here, I'll show you. Sit down."

Inuyasha, not believing him sat down and glared at the Mario.

"Ok, see I have to press this button," Sota pressed the 'A' button, "To make him jump," the Mario in the game jumped and Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

"And when these brown things come at you," Sota pointed at a passing Goomba with his free hand, "You press 'A' to jump on their heads and kill them," he then demonstrated this by killing the passing Goomba.

At this, Inuyasha abruptly stood up and again with his hand on his sword. "That's a demon puppet!" he exclaimed drawing his sword out, "I bet this is all Naraku's doing!"

"No Inuyasha! It's just a game!" cried Sota sensing that his game was in danger.

Inuyasha appeared not to hear Sota, "Where are you Naraku!? You bastard!!"

Kagome's mother's pan dropped at hearing this. She didn't approve of swearing. Kagome noticed this and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and the sandwiches. "Well I'm done, let's go Inuyasha!" she said in a rush exiting the house.

* * *


End file.
